


An Idol life

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke has the man everyone loves, that is enough





	An Idol life

Song writing, performing. All of that came with being a performer and when you were in a group things just got harder. When you were popular things just got even harder. Yusuke sighed as he left the studio. The only benefit about their popularity was just how easy it was to do everything in one location.

It was himself and his other group members that had bought the building. They lived on different floors but the shared space was where most of them could work. They had a floor for holding their instruments. That floor had a recording booth as well because you never knew when inspiration could hit.

Yusuke sighed as he pressed his palm flat against his forehead. Inspiration hit him several times. Before his inspiration would come when he secluded himself but now it felt as though everything was urging him to create. He knew the reasons to why.

He was still fresh when it came to love. He was still giddy over his feelings and having them returned. He had to pour everything into the music and songs because outside the building he could not reveal a thing. To the media and their fans, he was tragically single dedicated to his craft.

The reality was just so different he could not even think about it too much or his face lost the blankness he tried to use so often. He had fallen for their group leader hard. Fallen for him, despaired over his feelings and poured everything into his music.

And then Akira had revealed he felt the same way. Now he had the man so many of their fans craved. Yusuke could not blame them. When he was on stage, when he was by his side, he usually could not focus anywhere else but Akira. the stage seemed made for Akira he came alive in a way that entranced him.

No wonder he fell so hard for Akira. the way he worked the love and care he put towards his performances. The obvious love he held for their fans and performing. The eye he had towards crafting images and keeping them on top. Not just on top but making every single one of them share the spotlight.

Yusuke stretched before he made his way to the elevators. A simple push for the floor he required as he leaned against the back of the elevator. He closed his eyes his thoughts on the man that drove him and his creativity at this point. His love and admiration for Akira. the way he made Yusuke feel and the things Yusuke got to see because he was by his side.

He was thankful they had a recording booth in the building. The amount of times Yusuke had slipped from his bed or Akira’s so he could record, so he could play or write because something inside of him sparked when it came to Akira. the time was simply too many. His love for Akira made him glow.

The doors opened suddenly and he unfolded his arms. In came a young woman a hat crammed on her head and a sick mask covering her face. Yusuke blinked at her in surprise but h knew the young woman. However the floor that she had come from. He checked again to make sure as she stepped in the elevator.

“Is something the matter Ann?” He checked again to make certain that it was Ryuji’s personal floor she was coming from before she sighed heavily. Her shoulder’s slumped.

“You didn’t know I was here.” She stood next to him as the door closed and the elevator continued to move. “I should kill Ryuji for not letting you guys have some sort of heads up.”

“It’s not our business who he has as a guest.” Yusuke pointed out as he watched Ann. “Once they don’t wander to other floors and cause a ruckus. But that is something that you wouldn’t do to us Ann. You’re in the same situation.”

“Yeah.” She sighed as she tugged her mask down. “Like I can’t be caught here. By myself or escorted.” She muttered. “But the tabloids are just-“ She huffed as she tugged her bag close to herself. The floor to the lobby was announced and when the doors opened Yusuke checked the area before he let her leave first. “Ryuji gets it. And I can let off some steam.” She muttered before she pulled on her shades. “And if anything we can plan out our next song as I wait you know…” She muttered. “This crap to blow over.”

“Still Ryuji’s reputation might be for the media but it is still a dangerous one.” Yusuke glanced around the lobby as he followed Ann to the discrete door. “Your group can’t afford those kinds of scandals Ann. Unless you plan on making an announcement.”

“Or changing her image a bit it would suit her.” Akira spoke up from behind them. “Leaving so soon Ann? It’s only been a day.”

“I see that at least you knew I was here.” Ann glanced behind her at Akira as she fixed her hat and her sick mask. Most of her features were hidden that she could hopefully pass among the public unnoticed.

“I had to pick up some contracts from Ryuji’s floor.” Akira laughed as he peered over Ann’s shoulder. “Looks like you ride is here Ann. I’ll be seeing you soon. The shooting for my video don’t forget.”

“At least the costume will be tasteful.” She muttered with a laugh. Yusuke watched her disappear through the door before he eyed Akira.

“What?” He murmured as he grabbed for Yusuke’s hand. “You didn’t know? since this copy cat business. Ann’s been coming here more and more. Sooner or later Ryuji’s going to have to admit that it is more than friends just messing around.” He smiled. “He likes her.”

“I know.” Yusuke watched Ryuji’s performances and his music. The ones he wrote for himself, the ones he had written before. He had been gear towards fun and playing but he had more love ballads and heart pulling verses than Yusuke or Akira did. It was Ann’s influence.

“Ann’s music changed too. it’s good for the industry I always thought she should have been front and centre anyway but people push the agenda they want to push. Akira looked around quickly and on finding them alone he tugged Yusuke behind one of the huge potted plants in the Lobby. “You left bed early again.”

“I had to write.” Yusuke smiled as he pressed a kiss to Akira’s cheek. “My apologies.”

“It’s either sketching or writing. Or recording and playing music.” Akira sighed. “I know I’m the same way but I would rather wake and find you watching me than have to search for you and find you writing about me.” He teased. “Or should we put a recording studio adjacent to the bedrooms? Mini ones. Not ones for big work but little ones.”

“The things you think about.” Yusuke chuckled as he kissed Akira again. He did it again and again until Akira’s hair sank into his hair and he deepened the kiss.

He deepened the kiss and slipped his hands under Akira’s shirt and then down to his pants to make his boyfriend squirm gasp and then melt against him. It mattered not what changes Akira made to the building. Once he could be with Akira here, nothing else mattered. The most wanted man in the idol industry and he was Yusuke’s that was enough.


End file.
